


Hanging Out With Friends

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Belazar, College AU, F/M, hanging out with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela and Balthazar spend an enjoyable night playing Never Have I Ever with friends in Bela's dorm room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out With Friends

“All right, all right,” Balthazar laughed, setting down his shot glass and refilling it with the vodka he’d smuggled into the dorm room. “My turn then. Never have I ever... um... flirted with a cousin.”

“God damn it, Balth,” Gabriel muttered, picking up his shot glass and downing it. He grimaced a little before setting it down. “I didn’t _know_ she was my cousin, okay? It was a party and she was cute. Besides, she was like a third cousin or something.”

“It was a family reunion, Gabey, and you knew it,” Balthazar chortled, holding his sides as he rocked. “Any woman there was probably related to you.”

“Dude, were you really that desperate?” Bela asked, her eyes flashing with mirth. She leaned into Balthazar a moment, smiling when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve got a few friends if you still are.”

The rest of the group laughed as Gabriel flushed and looked away. It was a refreshing change to see the man who was usually the prankster and clown being the butt of a joke. Along with him, Balthazar, and Bela, Jo Harvelle, Dean and Sam Winchester, and Jess Moore were seated in a rough circle on the floor of Balthazar’s dorm room. The door was closed and all of them were making an effort to be quiet; only Balthazar, Gabriel, and Dean were 21. The others were all underage. And alcohol was banned in the dorm rooms.

“Can someone explain to me why we’re playing this game rather than just drinking this vodka?” Dean asked, pointing at his shot glass. “We’re not 12 anymore.”

“How else would we get dirt on each other?” Balthazar asked him, a beatific smile on his face. “I notice you’ve taken a few shots yourself, Winchester.”

“Hey, I’ve done some stupid shit in my time,” Dean shrugged. He winked at Jo, who only shook her head at him. “Besides, I think you’re beating all of us, Mister I’m-sinning-right-now.”

Balthazar grinned and took a swig from the bottle. He smacked his lips then leaned down and kissed Bela hard on the lips. She tasted vodka and happiness, a bright flavor that always burst across her tongue whenever she kissed her boyfriend. They’d been dating since high school, as had Sam and Jess, and she’d been happy when she’d found out she and Balthazar were going to the same college. Even if she was a year behind him.

“Enough sucking face, man,” Gabriel finally said when the kiss went on for longer than was polite. Bela and Balthazar continued to kiss for another few seconds, Balthazar flipping his twin brother off. Fraternal twins, which explained their differing appearances, but twins nonetheless. Most people didn’t believe them until they pulled out their birth certificates. When they finally broke apart, Gabriel huffed out a mock angry breath. “All right, Winchester. You’re turn. Well, elder Winchester.”

“Why thank you,” Dean said ponderously, giving Gabriel a dramatic bow from where he sat across from him. “Let’s see. Ah I got a good one. Never have I ever made out with someone of the same gender as me. Betcha at least one you guys is gonna have to drink.”

There was a beat of silence around the circle then, as one, everyone but Dean picked up their shot glass and downed it. His eyes grew wide as he looked around the circle. When he reached Sam, his younger brother just shrugged as he set his shot glass back down.

“Really, Sammy?” Dean asked, surprised. “When did you make out with a guy?”

“Before I met Jess,” Sam said. “You remember Tommy? Yeah, I was dating him for like three months freshman year.”

“I thought you guys were friends,” Dean shook his head. “Damn blind, I guess. Dad would have kicked your ass though.”

“Which is exactly why I made it seem like we were just friends,” Sam said, voice turning serious for a few moments. “If he knew I was bi, he’d freak the fuck out.”

Meanwhile, Balthazar was eyeing Bela with an appraising look in his eyes. She hadn’t hesitated a moment in drinking and now there was a slight smile playing about her lips. Though they’d talked about their exes at times, he’d never known Bela to have been attracted to women. He, on the other hand, never felt the need to keep his attractions secret. Balthazar had been openly pansexual for years.

“So, you’ve made out with a girl?” Balthazar finally asked when Sam and Dean finished their conversation. “Who was it?”

“Me,” Jo said, clearing her throat and grinning. “Middle school. We were in the same science class and were working on a project. I don’t remember how we got there but we ended up making out in a study room at the library for like half an hour.”

“If I remember correctly, you wanted to know if the reason you didn’t feel attracted to people was because you’d never done anything with anyone,” Bela replied, tapping her fingers on Balthazar’s thigh in an absentminded way. “So we kissed and you still didn’t feel anything. We spent the next half hour doing research and that’s how you found out you were ace.”

“Yeah, we barely finished that damn project,” Jo laughed. “We still got a good grade though.”

“My turn now?” Gabriel asked, grabbing the bottle from Balthazar and refilling the glasses. “Hmm, how about this? Never have I ever been arrested.”

“Low, brother, that’s low,” Balthazar sighed as he picked up his glass. He drank, nearly choking when Sam and Jess picked up theirs. “What the hell? I thought you two were the lawful good of the group.”

“Well, we were arrested,” Jess agreed after downing her shot. “Doesn’t mean we actually did what they said. It was a young cop thinking he’d found the suspects in a robbery that ended with two store clerks being killed. He arrested us then asked questions.”

“I still remember the hell your mom raised when she got to the police station,” Sam said, a pleased grin tugging at his lips. “We could hear her yelling all the way in the cells they had us in. It was the funniest thing.”

“What about you, Balthazar?” Jess asked, turning to him. “What were you arrested for?”

“They thought I was a prostitute,” Balthazar said, flushing a little. “I wasn’t but they thought I was. I was walking home from a party at a friend’s place and I’d stopped on a corner to read a text message I’d gotten. Cop drove by at that exact moment, saw me in my party clothes, and assumed. I convinced him I wasn’t really a prostitute by showing him the texts about the party and calling my friend but I was still sitting in the back of the car in handcuffs.”

Before the next round could be played, a knock sounded at the door. Everyone jumped and looked around guiltily. They didn’t have much time to hide the vodka and shot glasses if whoever was at the door decided to come in. Bela chuckled quietly at everyone’s reaction; she wasn’t worried because this was her and Jo’s room. The hall supervisor for their floor was pretty lenient and didn’t feel the need to actually come into the rooms unless there was something wrong or the door was open.

“Yeah?” Bela called out.

“Visiting hours are up, Bela,” the supervisor called back. Her voice was a friendly contralto and was full of knowing laughter. “I know your boyfriend’s in there with you. Tell him to go back to his own room. You guys can spend more time together tomorrow.”

“Will do, Meg,” Bela called back. “Good night.”

Muffled footsteps signaled Meg walking away and then knocking was heard on the door next to Bela’s. Meg’s voice repeated the warning, tailoring it to the girls inside the room. Something about being quiet enough for the others on the hall to sleep. Then her footsteps walked away again and she was too far for them to hear.

“Guess that calls it a night,” Balthazar said, stretching his arms over his head. He brought one down over Bela’s shoulders and laughed when she rolled her eyes. He lifted his shot glass with the other and toasted everyone in the room. “Cheers.”

Everyone downed their last shot, clinking their empty glasses together when they were done. Sam got to his feet, holding a hand out for Jess. She took it and he pulled her gracefully to her feet, wrapping her in a hug as they headed for the door. Dean and Gabriel got up at the same time, bumping their heads together as Dean wobbled on the way up.

“Ouch,” Dean remarked, rubbing his head. “Watch where you’re going man.”

“I could say the same to you, Winchester,” Gabriel snarked back. “You’re the one that ran into me.”

“Boys, relax,” Jo said, stepping in between them and putting a hand on each of their chests. “You’re friends, remember? Don’t let the alcohol turn you into dicks.”

They nodded and shook hands. Jo stepped out from between them and climbed onto her bed. It was taller than normal, raised so that there was storage space underneath. The others all made their way out of the room until only Balthazar was left. Jo grabbed a book from her desk and opened it ostentatiously, giving Bela and Balthazar as much privacy as possible in the little room.

“So, until tomorrow?” Balthazar asked, pulling Bela against his chest so that their bodies were molded together. “It’s Saturday and I have some free time. Wanna go on a date?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bela said, wrapping her arms around Balthazar’s neck and pulling his head down for a searing kiss full of promise. “And we even have half the bottle of vodka left.”

“We do,” Balthazar said, looking down at the bottle in mock surprise. “Interesting. We can make inroads on it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Bela repeated, the word a promise. She kissed Balthazar again and shooed him out of the room. She and Jo got ready for bed, a small reading light illuminating a small pool around the head of Jo’s bed when the lights were turned off. Bela slipped into bed happily, the shots she’d had making her feel loose and warm. It had been a good night. She loved her friends and loved the time they spent together. And tomorrow should be just as great with Balthazar.


End file.
